Skin Sarabeth
by jadesshadow
Summary: Based on the song Skin Sarabeth by Rascal Flatts. Read to find out more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Skin (Sarabeth)"

Skin (Sarabeth)

'_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_to hear what the doctor will say_

_she hasn't been well_

_since the day that she fell _

_and the bruise it just won't go away_

_so she sits and she waits_

_with her mother and dad_

_and flips through an old magazine_

_'till the nurse with the smile stands at the door_

_and says "Will you please come with me?"'_

Fleur Delacour sat nervously outside of the examination room waiting for her turn. A couple of weeks back she fell down the stairs and she bruised her right arm. She waited for a couple days and when the bruise didn't go away she asked to go to the hospital. Her parents were skeptical at first but after another week they got worried and finally took her to the hospital where they were now. Fleur reached over and picked up a magzine on log homes, she flipped through the pages admiring the beautiful homes.

The door the examination room opened and a pretty nurse with a polite smile on her face said, "Miss Delacour will you come with me?"

_'Sarabeth is scared to death_

_cause the doctor just told her the news_

_"between the red cells and white_

_something's not right_

_but we're going to take care of you_

_six chances of ten it won't come back again_

_with the therapy we're gonna try_

_it's just been approved its the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time"_

_Sarabeth closes her eyes'_

"Don't worry." The doctor tried reassuring Fleur and her horrified parents. "We're going to take care of her. The therapy we are going to try has just been approved it's the strongest there is."

"Thank goodneez you 'ave found it in time." Fleur's mother said amonst a fit of tears.

Fleur sat back to scared to cry or even think properly, she put her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

_'And she dreams she's dancing_

_around and around without any cares_

_and her very first love is holding her close_

_and the soft wind is blowing her hair'_

Fleur dreamed she was dancing, the lights were dimmed and the very first man she loved held her close and the slowly revolved around and around to her favorite song, she could almost feel the soft wind blowing her long, silvery hair.

_'Sarabeth is scared to death_

_as she sits holding her mom_

_'cause it would be a mistake _

_for someone to take_

_a girl with no hair to the prom_

_for just this morning right there on her pillow_

_was the cruelest of any surprise_

_and she cried when she gathered it all in her hand_

_the proof that she couldn't deny_

_and Sarabeth closes her eyes'_

About a month later Fleur woke up to a beautiful morning, but she couldn't be more upset. When she lifted her head from her pillow a long lock of her silvery hair sat there shining in the sun. She hugged her mom sobbing, her beautiful hair was falling out and there was nothing she could do about it. The dance was going to be soon, and who would want to go with her once all of her beautiful hair had fallen out. She rocked back and forth, she already had her gown so she had to go but she would be the only one without a date because she would have no hair. Fleur closed her eyes.

_'And she dreams she's dancing_

_around and around without any cares_

_and her very first love is holding her close_

_and the soft wind is blowing her hair'_

Once again Fleur dreamed that she was dancing, in the dimmed light of the dance, and once again the very first man she loved held her close, as they revolved around the dance floor, the soft wind blowing her long, silvery hair behind her.

_'It's a quarter to seven_

_that boy's at the door_

_and her daddy ushers him in_

_and when he takes off his cap_

_they all start to cry_

_'cause this morning where his hair had been_

_softly she touches just skin'_

At a quarter to seven the doorbell rang and Mr. Delacour quickly ushers Bill Weasley inside. He wore a cowboy hat, and when Fleur came down the stairs a white cap on her head to match her dress he grinned and removed his hat. Instantly her eyes filled with tears along with everyone else's in the room. Bill's long red hair was completely gone, gently Fleur reached in and softly touched his skin.

"Bill, why deed you..."

"It doesn't matter." Bill said gently wiping a tear from her cheek, "Come on we're going to be late."

_'And they go dancing_

_around and around without any cares_

_and her very first true love is holding her close_

_and for a moment she isn't scared'_

Fleur and Bill twirled around the dance floor to Fleur's favorite song. Bill held her close humming in her ear, in the dimly lit room, as the song drew to a close Bill's grip tightened and he whispered in Fleur's ear,

"I love you."


End file.
